


Seeking Advice

by Varewulf



Series: Yuru Yui and Akari [3]
Category: YuruYuri
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Romance, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-22 23:26:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11390616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Varewulf/pseuds/Varewulf
Summary: Though they were now dating, neither Yui nor Akari had any idea how that was supposed to work. So they decided to ask for advice. Yui figured she might as well try asking Kyouko, while Akari decided to seek out Chitose.





	1. The Blonde Trickster

**Author's Note:**

> New plan! Going to add another chapter in a few days, after I've done some work. As a bit of reward to myself. I don't typically like making major changes to something I've already posted, but I did already set a precedent a few weeks back, so why not.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yui decides to try to ask Kyouko for some help with what to do when you're dating someone, since Kyouko has some experience there now. She wonders if she's going to regret asking, though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This idea started by imagining how Kyouko would react to Yui and Akari going out, so that's where I decided to start writing.

"Akari? Really?" That wasn't what Kyouko had expected to hear. It was nearing the end of the free study period, and Yui was basically done with her work. So she had decided to ask Kyouko for relationship help.

"Yes, really," Yui said, slightly exasperated already. Maybe it was a mistake to bring this up. "Is there a problem with that?"

"No no, no problem," Kyouko said, though she was having a hard time picturing it. "But aren't you worried she's going to just vanish while you are hanging out?" she asked with a slight grin, causing Yui to roll her eyes.

"Maybe I should ask Sugiura-san instead, you're no help at all," Yui said, and sighed deeply.

"Help? I'm supposed to help?" Kyouko wasn't being snarky, she just hadn't realised what Yui was asking.

"That was the-" Yui sighed again. "Sometimes it feels like you're only paying attention to yourself." _In more ways than one_ , she added silently.

"Sorry, I'm just a little surprised," Kyouko admitted. "Akari's a sweet girl, but she can be rather hard to notice."

"It's not like that any longer," Yui said. At least it wasn't for her. "She taller than you now, you know."

"Urk," was the noise Kyouko made in response. She had noticed, but had tried to ignore it. Her reaction made Yui smile a little. "S-still though," Kyouko said, trying to think of a way to recover.

"Look, if you're just going to keep making fun of my g-girl... girlf... the girl I'm dating, I guess this is hopeless," Yui said, her cheeks blushing when she tried to say 'girlfriend'.

"Yui, are you blushing?" Kyouko asked with a grin. Yui turned away, and Kyouko giggled.

"Don't be a jerk," Yui muttered.

"And I'm not making fun of her, honest. I..." Kyouko sighed. "I promise I'll take this seriously. What did you want to ask?" Yui glanced back towards Kyouko, then rested her head on the desk.

"I don't know what I'm doing, Kyouko," Yui said. "I told Akari we'll figure it out, but I have no idea how to date anyone. What do I do?" It sucked to feel so helpless.

"Ah, I see," Kyouko said sagely. "You're adrift on the sea of love, so you turn to your wise senpai for help!" When she saw the look Yui was giving her, she added: "Hey! I'm your senpai in matters of love, at least!" A myriad of emotions flowed across Yui's face, too rapidly for Kyouko to be able to read them.

"I guess," Yui said with a slight smile.

She wasn't about to admit it, but Kyouko was feeling relieved. She had noticed that Yui had been struggling with something since they started high school. And for some reason, Kyouko hadn't been able to bring it up. They had been friends for so long, but for whatever reason, Kyouko hadn't been able to bring herself to try to talk to Yui about it. And as Yui got worse, it became harder and harder to say anything. There was this feeling Kyouko had that it was somehow her fault, but she didn't want to think seriously about exactly why that might be. So the cycle kept going of Yui pretending she was okay, and Kyouko pretending she believed her.

Maybe it was because of her image. Kyouko knew she was seen as the clueless, brash one. Always going after what she wanted, without paying attention to what was around her. Maybe that was the reason... maybe. She had been a lot like that in middle school, but people change. But it was still easy to pretend she didn't notice. Maybe that was the only reason.

So when the second year started, and Yui changed again, Kyouko wasn't sure at first whether it was for better or worse. She wasn't completely oblivious, but she also wouldn't call herself an expert at reading people. But it had seemed like Yui had gradually gotten more relaxed as the weeks and months passed. Had she been spending time with Akari? Kyouko wouldn't admit this out loud either, but she didn't really know much about what Yui did outside of school any longer. She had Ayano, and Yui seemed quite okay with not having to hang out with them. Her and Yui being alone was awkward. That was another thing where Kyouko didn't want to think too hard about why.

But now Yui seemed a lot more at ease, and her smiles looked genuine again. And that was because of Akari? A strange thought for sure. Small, nearly invisible Akari. Kyouko had trouble thinking of her in any other way, even though she was now not that small, nor that invisible. But since she still had a 'gift' for blending into the background, the old image stuck. Yet perhaps Yui genuinely saw it differently.

And now Yui was asking her for relationship advice. Kyouko felt this was all a bit bizarre, but at least it was as if they were talking normally again. She hadn't quite realised how much she had missed that.

"What is it you're asking exactly?" she asked. "Quiet places to sneak away? Kissing tips? Good places to grab?" Yui was getting redder with each thing Kyouko was saying, which was just spurring Kyouko on. "Or do you want to know how to finger-"

"Aaaaahhhhhhhh!" Yui waved her hands frantically at Kyouko to make her stop. "I don't want to hear that!" she said loudly, and half of the rest of the class glanced towards them. Yui wanted to crawl under the desk. "Have you no shame?" Her attempted look of annoyance was just one of embarrassment.

"You know I don't," Kyouko said with a big grin.

"Ngh... this was a mistake," Yui said, and started to go back to her notes.

"Ah, Yui! No, I want to help!" Kyouko said. She definitely didn't want the conversation to end yet. "I'll behave." Yui looked at her suspiciously.

"That remains to be seen," she said. Yui wasn't about to admit it either, but it was nice to be able to talk to Kyouko like this again, even if it was an embarrassing subject. It felt freeing to just talk without the baggage. Almost like old times. "Alright, I'll give you another chance. I guess what I want to know is... well... just... what do people do when they're going out? And I don't mean the... the pervy stuff you talked about." She lowered her voice for that last part, in case anyone was listening in.

"Well..." Kyouko pondered that. She tried to remember what it was like when she and Ayano just started out. How nervous she had been was a secret that was staying with her until the grave. "Actually going out is something. I'm being serious," she added when she saw Yui's expression change. "Go places. Like take a walk, go shopping, karaoke, a movie, or just hang out together at home. Be affectionate. Talk about romantic stuff. That kind of thing."

"Hm... that sounds like more decent advice than I expected," Yui said while nodding slightly. It could have been a little more specific maybe.

"Oh, ye of little faith. I'm basically an expert now!" Kyouko declared confidently. Yui wasn't as convinced. "How far along are you? What have you done so far? Cuddling? Kissing? Groping?" Kyouko asked, and Yui was going red again.

"I-I'm not telling you that!" she said loud enough that people started looking their way again. "Sh-should we be kissing already?" she whispered, her curiosity overcoming her. "Isn't that a pretty serious step?"

"You think so? Ayano and I started within like a week," Kyouko said. Which was a slight exaggeration.

"I'm not sure I needed to know that... but that's you. I'm not so... bold," Yui said, stopping short of saying 'shameless' this time. "Besides, we haven't even held hands yet..."

"You haven't even... then what _do_ you do together?" Kyouko had to ask.

"Um... ah... n-not a lot, I guess," Yui said, and hung her head. The way they had held each other had been a one-time thing, and they'd both been somewhat nervous and embarrassed since. Kyouko didn't need to know about that.

"Wow, you definitely need my help," Kyouko said, and grinned. "Don't worry, I shall treat this task responsibly!"

The door suddenly opened, and the teacher stepped in. Seems they had talked all the way through the break too.

"We'll talk more later," Kyouko whispered. "I'll have some great tips for you." Yui had her doubts, but she had been the one who asked.


	2. The White Pervert

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not knowing who else to turn to, Akari seeks out Chitose to hopefully get some advice on what to do when dating someone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I identified a lot with Chitose while watching Yuru Yuri, and I feel like I channelled a lot of myself back into her when writing this. So I apologise if it doesn't feel entirely authentic.

Chitose had become unexpectedly popular in high school. Especially unexpected by herself. Her soft voice, kind demeanour, helpful attitude, responsible conduct, and cute appearance had made her quite popular with a fair amount of the student body. It probably helped that almost no one in this school was aware of her more perverted side. That might have made her popular with a different kind of people. She wasn't the most popular at the school, but she had acquired a fanbase it was hard to ignore. Someone confessing to her happened about every other week.

Which she found a little unfortunate, as she wasn't particularly interested in dating anyone. Turning them down was always awkward. She had tried dating during the first year, but after a couple of unsuccessful attempts it felt like something that maybe wasn't for her. She liked watching other couples better. Ayano and Kyouko especially, but she enjoyed seeing other sweet couples too. If only she could use her influence to become a matchmaker on a larger scale, but that was easier said than done.

"Hello Ikeda-senpai." So when Chitose heard someone speak up behind her, she at first thought it was another fan. But when she turned around she saw a familiar redhead instead.

"Akaza-san?" She was aware that Akari had started going to this school, and she saw her occasionally, but they hadn't really spoken much to each other. Chitose got hit by a sudden worry that Akari had become one of her fans.

"It's been a while," Akari said with a smile. "I... um... I was wondering if I could have a moment of your time?" Hearing that didn't exactly make Chitose's worry go away. Maybe it was best to try to immediately turn her down gently.

"I'm sorry, but I don't really-" she started to say, but Akari gave her a pleading look.

"Please? I... I need some advice, and... and I don't know who else to turn to," Akari said, which gave Chitose pause. What sort of advice would Akari come to her for?

"What about Toshinou-san, or Funami-san?" she asked, but Akari shook her head.

"No, I... not for this, it's..." Akari started looking around. She felt like everyone could hear, in spite of her notorious ability to go unnoticed. "C-can we talk somewhere private? It doesn't have to be right now." This was certainly piquing Chitose's curiosity. Thanks to information they got via the student council, she was aware of an empty classroom they could go to for a while.

"Alright, come with me Akaza-san," she said, and started leading the way. Some of Chitose's fans nearby looked on jealously, but soon started to wonder why. Akari's stealth instincts were kicking in automatically, and her presence was diminishing. Even though you'd think it would be hard to not notice a tall, curvy redhead. Chitose was having some issues herself, even with Akari walking right by her. She sometimes had to look directly at Akari to make sure she was still there.

When they reached the classroom, Akari closed the door behind them. She wasn't entirely sure if Chitose could actually help, but it was her best bet. Chitose took a seat.

"I see your old skills haven't left you," she said. A little uncharacteristic of her, but she couldn't help it.

"Huh? Oh," Akari got what she meant. "I... sorry... when I get nervous, it just... happens." _Or when I want to be alone, or when I'm not paying attention_ , she added to herself. Chitose smiled kindly.

"It's fine, don't worry about it," she said. At least Akari hadn't vanished so completely Chitose had forgotten she was even there, though Chitose wasn't sure if that was because of her being that observant, or Akari having a little more presence. "So what did you want to talk about, Akaza-san?"

"Well..." Akari fidgeted for a few moments before sitting down at the desk next to Chitose. "You see... um... I recently became Yui-chan's g-girlfriend." Chitose's eyes widened a bit.

"Funami-san's... girlfriend? Really?" she said, having a hard time hiding her surprise. Akari nodded.

"Yeah, I have a hard time believing it too," she said, and Chitose felt a little embarrassed about having said it like that.

"Sorry, I didn't mean... I... that was rude of me. I apologise," she said.

"It's okay, really," Akari said, and smiled a little. "I never expected anyone would be interested in me, and certainly not Yui-chan. So I don't blame anyone else for being surprised." Chitose wouldn't have said she never expected _anyone_ considering how Akari had developed, but she had gotten the distinct impression that Yui's interest was elsewhere. She didn't want to say that out loud though.

"Well, congratulations. I'm sure you'll be a cute couple," Chitose said warmly. In a way it was a shame Akari had grown so tall, since it would have been more interesting if they were a 'small and tall' couple. Chitose quickly reined in her fantasies. It wouldn't do to get carried away and have a nosebleed right here and now.

"Th-thank you," Akari said with a blush. "But... um... that's where I need help... I don't know what couples do, and... and I was hoping you might..." She looked shyly at Chitose, who was a bit lost for words.

"Me? I can't really claim to be any sort of expert. Surely there must be someone better suited," Chitose said, fairly sure she had very little idea what couples do. Outside of her fantasies.

"I'm sorry, Ikeda-senpai," Akari said quietly. "I wouldn't be bothering you if you weren't my best option. B-but if you can't help, then I guess there's nothing to be done about that." Akari looked and sounded really deflated.

 _She's like a puppy_ , Chitose thought, and started feeling bad about trying to turn Akari away. "Well, I can try to help," she said. "I know a few couples, after all." Admittedly mainly one, but she had watched some others. No need to add too much detail. "What exactly is it you want to know?" she asked, and Akari cheered up.

"Just... just basic stuff. I don't even know where to start," Akari admitted. She felt somewhat like she was in a foreign country without a map or guide. "What are you supposed to do when you're dating someone?" Chitose pondered how to answer this. She knew what she liked to imagine couples doing, but that was probably not a good starting point.

"Going on dates feels like the obvious answer, but that might not be what you're asking," she said, and thought for a moment longer. "I suppose couples do stuff like holding hands, sharing milkshakes, kissing..."

"K-k-k-kis-" Akari's face easily matched her hair. "Tha-that's not a beginner thing, i-is it?" At least she hoped not. "I'm not sure I'm ready for that... I even feel nervous thinking about holding hands. I keep worrying that someone will see us."

"I think you have to accept that some people will see you," Chitose said kindly, pushing her glasses up to make sure they weren't about to slide off. "It would be difficult to keep it entirely secret, don't you think?" she asked.

"I... I guess so," Akari conceded. It wasn't that she wanted to keep it secret, she was just really shy and nervous about it.

"But if you don't mind me asking, what have you two been doing up until now?" Chitose asked. Which wasn't just to have more fodder for her fantasies.

"Ah... not much," Akari admitted. "We've had lunch together, and we talk about stuff, and... oh no, that's just what we always do anyway." She hadn't realised that until she said it out loud. "We did accidentally end up holding each other after she confessed, but I've been too embarrassed to try anything similar since."

"Accidentally? How- Never mind, that's not important," Chitose said. She could ponder that one later. It was also interesting to learn that it was Yui who had confessed. "Well then, Akaza-san. If you truly want my advice, I say it sounds like you should take some initiative."

"Initiative?" Akari squeaked.

"Yes. Invite her to go somewhere, ask to hold her hand, or be so bold as to just take it," Chitose said firmly, and Akari shrunk a little. Chitose had trouble focusing on her for a moment before she became more present again.

"I... um... I..." Akari tried to think of a way to refuse, but... "I... I did come asking for your advice. I guess I can't back out now," she said a little hesitantly. That's right, she had sought Chitose for her advice, and now she had gotten it. "I'll do my best to be a braver Akari. Thank you, Ikeda-senpai." Akari got up from the desk. It was only about five minutes till the next class, so they should both get going.

"You're welcome, Akaza-san," Chitose said while getting up herself. "And good luck. I'll be rooting for you," she added with an encouraging smile.

They said goodbye and parted ways. Chitose watched Akari walk away for a few seconds before heading towards her own classroom.

 _Akaza-san and Funami-san. That should be interesting_ , she thought to herself. Two girls, both shy in their own way, coming together. One typically cheerful, one typically serious. The stuff of some beautiful fantasies. She hurriedly checked whether her nose was bleeding. It seemed to be fine, but it might be best to try to think of something else for now.


	3. The Red Brave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was time to put theory into practice, as Akari headed over to Yui's place. They both had their own ideas of what they'd like to do first.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by various other love stories, I wanted to do a bit of "inexperienced dorks do beginner things".

Akari had asked to come over today, and Yui was pondering what she actually wanted to do when she arrived. Kyouko's "lesson" in how to date someone had been... very Kyouko. Half of what had been said Yui would have preferred to not hear, but at least it was only half. Which probably meant Kyouko had genuinely been taking things seriously, at least by her own standard.

There had been good advice in there, or at least Yui assumed it was good advice. It's not like she actually knew, she could only guess. But some of it made sense. And some of it was a bit advanced for her. Kyouko had gotten really into talking about kissing, to the point where Yui got worried she'd offer to help her practice. Thankfully it didn't go that far. You should give your first kiss to the one you love, right? Either way, that felt like a ways off yet. There were other things that should come first, at least that's what she believed. Even if she wasn't exactly sure what those things were.

Now she was pondering what to make for Akari. Since she was coming over, it was only right that Yui made her something to eat. Both as a good host, and as a good... girlfriend. Even thinking about that word made her blush. Somehow Akari was able to actually say the word, which made Yui feel like a bad senpai.

Were there romantic foods? Probably. A movie she had watched with Kyouko once involved spaghetti, but first off that had led to kissing, and secondly she didn't have any spaghetti.

Better to make something safe. She had everything she needed for curry. With a little more warning she could have planned something different, but this one was unlikely to disappoint.

About an hour and a half later Akari was finally at Yui's door. After she had gotten the okay on coming over, she had wanted to prepare as much as possible. If only Akane still lived at home, maybe she could have helped out. Akari had sent her a text to maybe get some more tips, and she had gotten a reply that basically said three things: Give Yui time to prepare; dress cute; and Akari was allowed to borrow some of the perfume Akane had left behind. She hoped she hadn't overdone it, as she had never used perfume before.

Gathering all of her courage, she rang the doorbell. Hopefully her clothes were cute enough. She was wearing what she thought was her best dress, one Akane had helped her pick out last time she visited.

When Yui opened the door, she stopped and stared. She had of course had a shower, and cleaned herself up nice, but she hadn't thought to dress up much. A clean pair of trousers, and a nice sweater was as far as she got. And what was that sweet smell coming from Akari?

"Um... h-hi Yui-chan. Can I come in?" Akari asked when Yui wasn't saying anything.

"Huh?" Yui snapped out of it. "Oh, yeah. O-of course," she said, and stepped aside so Akari could come in, then closed the door behind her. "You look nice." Yui smiled at Akari, who beamed back at her.

"Thank you!" Akari replied. That one compliment was enough to make all her effort feel worth it. "You don't think it's... too much?" she had to ask even so. Yui shook her head.

"Of course not," she said, and they walked in towards the living area.

"Something smells good," Akari said as she sniffed the air. It took Yui a moment to realise she meant the food, since the way Akari smelled was very much on her mind. Was Akari wearing perfume? Should Yui have worn perfume? Yui didn't own any perfume, but maybe she should get some.

"I made us dinner. I hope you're hungry," Yui said. She had already set the table, and had everything ready. Kyouko had said something about setting a "romantic mood", but Yui didn't know what that meant. So it just looked like it normally did. "Please have a seat," she said, and Akari sat down while Yui moved the food over to the table.

"Ooo, curry! Feels like it's been a while since I've had your cooking, Yui-chan," Akari said as Yui scooped it onto a plate for her. It had probably been at least a month. Time flew by so quickly.

"I guess so," Yui said, and sat down herself. "Let's eat." She was hungrier than she thought, and immediately began eating. Akari smiled at Yui before she started herself. It was quite good, as always.

"It tastes good," she told Yui, who couldn't help but feel some relief at hearing that.

Once they were done with the first plate, Yui felt it was time to speak up.

"Um... Akari?" she said to get her attention. Akari had started to refill her plate.

"What is it, Yui-chan?" she asked. She had something she wanted to say as well, but she wanted to wait until they were fully done.

"Well... you see, I was thinking," Yui started. She was feeling a little nervous about this. "N-now that we're dating... maybe you could... I mean, if you want to... maybe just call me Yui?" she asked, causing Akari to stop reaching for the ladle.

"Um... w-what?" Akari said. She looked at Yui, and they both started blushing.

"It... it's just, that's a couples thing, right?" Yui said, a little unsure. "Calling each other only by our g-given names?" She had meant to sound more confident, but ended up making every line sound like a question. "Yui-chan is what I was when we... we were just friends, but now we're... more. So... er..." Her blush was growing stronger and stronger. Dammit, she had been so determined to keep her cool.

"Oh, I... I g-guess that makes sense," Akari said. She hadn't even thought about that. Yui-chan was Yui-chan, but it made sense that things were different when they were dating. That was part of why she had sought advice, that she wanted things to be different. More... dating-y. And if this was one step towards that, then she should try. _Be brave, Akari_! "Okay, Yui-ch-" Ack, she nearly messed it up immediately. "Yu... Yui." She felt so warm she had to grab her glass of water.

"G-good. Thank you," was all Yui could think to say. There was a strange fluttering in her stomach.

They went quiet as they finished their meal, both needing a bit of recovery time from blushing so hard. The silence stayed as they were cleaning up afterwards, but once they were done, Akari felt ready to bring something up too.

"So, Y-Yui." That still felt weird to say, but she was sure she'd get used to it. _Akari could do it_!

"Hm?" Yui replied. It felt weird to hear it too, but it made her happy at the same time.

"I-I have also been thinking about something," Akari said shyly.

"About what?" Yui asked as she was drying her hands.

"Come sit down first," Akari said, already heading for the couch. She gave Yui a determined look once she had sat down, and Yui got the feeling it was something very serious.

"O-okay," Yui said, and made her way over. She sat down by Akari, though not too close. "What is it?" She was doing her best to suppress her nerves. Akari mustered all her courage before she continued.

"I realise this is a big step," she started, causing Yui to swallow involuntarily. "But I think it's time. Akari is ready." Yui desperately wanted to ask 'ready for what', but held her tongue. Akari was clearly not done. "So... Yui... will you hold my hand?" Akari held out her hand towards Yui, who stared at it. It was shaking just a little bit.

Yui's mind was buzzing. Part of her wondered if there was more to it, but she agreed that this was a pretty big step in and of itself. They had barely touched each other since the night she confessed, and now to start with such an intimate thing. Her mouth felt dry. It felt like a natural next step, but it was also a significant one. Their first physical confirmation of the new bond between them. This was important.

Akari was starting to interpret Yui's lack of response as a bad thing, but then Yui carefully reached out and gently took her hand. It was soft, and felt warm. It squeezed hers slightly. The relief Akari felt was palpable. She hadn't even noticed how tense she had gotten until it melted away. Her smile was so bright Yui would describe it as blinding. They had done it. Their first big step.

After marvelling at the feel of Yui's hand for a minute, Akari decided to scoot closer. Yui blushed a little deeper as Akari closed in, but she didn't move away. Soon enough they were side by side, just short of leaning against each other, and Akari placed her other hand on top of Yui's. The perfume was really easy to smell this close. Akari had maybe used a bit much.

"Will... will you hold my hand when we go outside too?" she asked, and Yui blinked. She had completely forgotten that part, and it took her a moment to think to reply. While it sounded like a really embarrassing thing to do in public, this was one of the few things she was absolutely sure couples did. Akari was looking at her expectantly.

"Y... yes," Yui answered. "I... we should do that." Akari beamed happily.

"I... I love you, Yui," she said, swept up in her happiness. She was so proud of herself for being brave, and taking initiative, that it took her a moment to realise that was the first time she had said that out loud. Yui had of course realised as soon as Akari said it, and was a little stunned. Though the way Akari was now turning red enough to match her hair brought a smile to Yui's lips.

"I love you too, Akari." Yui felt so happy that her embarrassment didn't even register.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter is just a little bonus.


	4. The Purple Menace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyouko can't keep the knowledge to herself, so she decides to tell Ayano about Akari and Yui.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short bonus chapter, so Ayano would get some feature time as well.

"Akaza-san and Funami-san? Really?" Ayano couldn't hide her surprise.

"I know, that was my first reaction too!" Kyouko said. She had decided to tell Ayano all about it, since keeping it to herself was far too difficult.

"Well, I'm sure they'll be a cute couple," Ayano said with a smile. In truth, she was deeply relieved. She had noticed Yui's misery during the first year of high school probably better than Kyouko had. And she was fairly certain she knew why, because she recognised the way Yui would look at Kyouko, even if Kyouko was oblivious to it.

It pained Ayano to see it, but she was not about to give up on Kyouko. Not after everything they'd been through in middle school, and how hard she had worked to confess in high school. She had given it her everything, and Kyouko had agreed to go out with her. Kyouko could be a bonehead at times, but Ayano couldn't stop loving her regardless. Even when she stole pudding and ice cream.

Yet had it come down to it, had Yui decided to confess, and tried to sway Kyouko... Ayano was worried it wouldn't have gone in her favour. Or that if it had, that could have meant the end of the friendship between Kyouko and Yui. Even if that friendship had become pretty rocky anyway.

Ayano had tried to stop looking at Yui whenever she went to have lunch with her and Kyouko. In a way she had gotten used to it. And she had also noticed when Yui started changing this year. She had noticed that Yui wasn't looking at Kyouko the same any longer, but it had flown her by that Yui's eyes had drifted to Akari instead. She had thought that maybe Yui was just getting over it. Ayano also had trouble noticing Akari sometimes, even when she was right there with them.

To learn that Yui had found someone else, and personally seeing how she had changed, made Ayano very relieved. She might still remain a little bit wary, but she was glad Kyouko had gotten her friend back for real. Imaging a rift like that happening between herself and Chitose was an unpleasant thought.

"They'll be fine, especially with my help!" Kyouko declared in her usual confident manner, and it brought Ayano's thoughts to a halt.

"Your help?" she had to ask.

"Yup! Yui sought my sage advice about what to do when dating someone. I'm her love senpai, after all," Kyouko's grin only deepened Ayano's sense of dread.

"Wait, what? What did you tell her?" Ayano couldn't help imagining the worst.

"Well, we covered the basics. You know: calling each by given name only, decent places to go, things to do," Kyouko said. Ayano hoped that was everything, but Kyouko kept going. "I gave examples of affectionate things to say to one another. Some thoughtful behaviour. How to cuddle properly, and where your hands should go when hugging." Kyouko was oblivious to her girlfriend's darkening mood. "I was really thorough on the subject of kissing. You know how easy that is to get wrong. And I wanted to teach her more advanced techniques, but she didn't want to hear about that. Weird, huh?"

"To-shi-nou Ky-ou-ko," Ayano said slowly in a dangerous tone. Kyouko finally looked at Ayano's face, and saw her smouldering gaze.

"W-wait, are you angry? Why? What did I do?" Kyouko asked, and started slowly backing away. Ayano only used her full name when she was upset these days, but Kyouko wasn't sure what she had done this time.

"You should know!" Ayano yelled. How could Kyouko not know? "You can be such a jerk! I hate you!" She stormed off before she did something she was going to regret.

"Ayano! Wait! Tell me what I did!" Kyouko went after her. Was Ayano upset that Kyouko had helped Yui? She thought she had done a good thing, like a responsible love senpai. "Ayano!"

"Stop following me! Go think about what you've done!" Ayano yelled without slowing down.

"But I can't do that if you don't tell me!" Kyouko yelled back.

"Kyouko, you're an idiot!" Ayano would have to come up with some suitable punishment.


End file.
